Another Day
by Kajiaotori
Summary: Pourquoi. Pourquoi ? C'était un jour comme un autre bordel. "-Antoine ! Antoine !" Il aurait pas dû. Jamais, jamais Antoine n'aurait dû… - Matoine
1. Another Day

_Fiction Matoine. VOUS M'AVEZ CONVERTIE AVEC TOUTES VOS FICTIONS LA ! (surtout YourLovelyDream, Anotherstep, M l'inconnue et puis tous ceux/celles que j'ai pas cité(e)s T.T)_

_Bref. Par contre, vous attendez pas à un truc joyeux, vu que je sais écrire que des fictions tristes (sisi c'est vrai)_

_Donc voilà, sortez les mouchoirs ! Ah oui, c'est une Two-Shot, donc vous arrêtez pas à ce chapitre, même si on pourrait presque croire à une fin. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Another Day**

- Alleeer Mathieu s'il te plait !

- Non Antoine ! J'suis crevé, j'ai pas la tête à sortir ce soir. J'aimerais me coucher tôt.

- Aller quoi ! C'est notre dernière soirée en Suisse !

- Tu fais chier mec ! J't'ai dit non !

-... Tu refuses de venir boire une Barbar ? Une bonne petite Barbar ? Toute mousseuse, pétillante, sucr...

- Ta gueule ! … Bon ok je viens… Mais juste pour que tu arrêtes de me faire chier…

Bon. Finalement j'ai craqué. J'ai beau être crevé avec les conférences et les dédicaces, mon connard de collègue, -Mr Antoine Daniel pour ne pas le nommer- ne me lâchera pas tant que j'aurais pas accepté d'aller au bar avec lui. Je soupire et passe une main sous mon borsalino noir.

- Et t'as fait chier qui d'autre pour venir avec toi ?

- Personne.

-... T'es pas sérieux là ?

- Le train de Kriss part ce soir, les frères Breut sont presque endormis dans leur chambre. Il reste plus que toi et moi.

- Et Seb et Fred ?

- Ils ont déjà un truc de leur côté.

Je soupirai encore une fois.

- Donc j'ai pas le choix.

- Ouaip. répondit l'autre taré en souriant.

- Laisse-moi juste me faire belle pour ce soir alors, m'amour. ajoutai-je en riant à mon tour.

- Moi aussi alors. A tout de suite trésor.

Antoine sorti enfin de ma chambre d'hôtel. A peine fut-il parti que je me laissai retomber sur le matelas de mon lit. J'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir. L'idée de lui poser un lapin me traversa l'esprit, mais on était voisins de chambre dans cet hôtel, il aura vite fait de savoir où je suis, il risquait même de m'attendre sur le pas de la porte. Je me relevai et attrapai mon téléphone.

**_sms de Mathieu à 19:37_**

Hey au faite, où est-ce qu'on va se bourrer la gueule ?

**_sms d'Antoine à 19:40_**

Dans ton cul.

-Antoine, sois sérieux deux secondes… fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel à la lecture de son sms.

A peine ai-je murmuré ceci qu'il m'en envoya un autre.

**_sms d'Antoine à 19:41_**

Le bar sur l'avenue à cinq minutes, pour pas se perdre quand on va rentrer complètement éméchés.

**_sms de Mathieu à 19:42_**

Parle pour toi, je tiens très bien l'alcool.

**_sms d'Antoine à 19:45_**

Que tu dis ! Pars avant moi, j'vais prendre une douche là. Commande-moi une Corona en arrivant !

**_sms de Mathieu à 19:47_**

Hé ! J'suis pas ton chien ! Déjà que tu me laisses y aller tout seul…

**_sms d'Antoine à 19:48_**

Moooh le p'tit Mathieu veut que je lui tienne la main ? :)

**_sms de Mathieu à 19:50_**

Raaah mais ta gueule la grande perche !

**_sms d'Antoine à 19:52_**

Fini pas bourré avant que j'arrive hein. Je sais que je vais te manquer, mais quand même…

Je verrouillai mon téléphone sans lui répondre. Même si ce n'étais qu'un jeu entre nous et devant les fans, c'est avec ce genre de comportement qu'on allait finir par attirer des fangirls. Antoine me faisait presque peur certaines fois, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas sérieux.

Je me levai et marchai vers la porte de ma chambre. En passant devant, je me regardai un peu dans le miroir.

-Ouh putain…

J'avais des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues, de petits yeux, ce qui me donnait une tête de déterré. Bah, de toute façon après trois bières, je suis pas mieux… J'essaiyai d'arranger un minimum mes cheveux sous mon chapeau, pris la carte de ma chambre et sortis en sifflotant gaiement.

* * *

Putain, je pensais vraiment pas que lire un extrait de cette fiction yokai… yakoi… Bref, de cette fiction sur Antoine et moi aurait autant d'effet sur le public. A peine sorti dans la rue pour aller au bar attendre l'autre taré, je me suis fait arrêter par un petit groupe de jeunes filles, qui m'ont demandé de prendre des photos avec elles. J'ai naturellement accepté, on a un peu discuté, jusqu'à ce qu'une d'elle sorte :

-Bah, tu sors sans Antoine ?

-Si si, on est censés passer la soirée ensembles, je vais juste l'attendre là où on doit se retrouver.

J'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. A voir leurs gloussements et leurs clins d'œil, n'importe qui aurait deviné à quoi elles pensaient. Prêt à parier que si j'avais été avec lui, elles nous auraient plus ou moins subtilement fait comprendre qu'elles désireraient nous voir s'embrasser, ou se tenir la main. Et connaissant mon connard de pote, il m'aurait sans aucun doute attrapé par la taille pendant que nous marchions, "parce que c'est drôle de faire planer le doute" comme il dit. Non pas que ça me répugnait, je prenais souvent plaisir à rentrer dans son jeu -avouons que c'est tout de même drôle de jouer les faux gays-, mais je sais pas, avec Antoine, ça me semblait quelque peu bizarre. Nous étions très proches, j'avais peur que ce délire nous mène quelque part où nous ne l'aurions pas voulu, et qu'on perde notre amitié.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser chères demoiselles, la bière m'appelle !

Ou comment passer pour un alcoolique. Mais perdues dans leurs fantasmes, elles n'ont pas relevé ma remarque et me laisse m'éloigner tandis qu'elles continuent de pouffer et de commenter leur rencontre. Je sors mon paquet de clopes de ma poche et en allume une pour me calmer. J'arrive rapidement devant le bar sur l'avenue. Je décide de rester dehors fumer ma clope et d'attendre mon ami avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

Je jette un œil à mon téléphone. Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'attends devant le bar comme un con. Mais il fout quoi bordel ? Il ne m'a même pas envoyé de messages. Rapidement, je compose son numéro et l'appelle. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... Je tombe sur son répondeur. Je raccroche sans laisser de messages et le rappelle. Toujours rien. C'est pas possible, il doit passer un temps fou sous la douche. Une vraie fille. Je soupire et m'allume une deuxième cigarette pour pas attendre comme un con tout seul. Je scrute chaque visage en espérant voir apparaître sa tignasse folle parmi les passants. Je jette aussi un œil à l'intérieur du bar, au cas où il m'attendrait déjà à l'intérieur. Un peu énervé par son retard, je fini ma clope plus rapidement que prévu et l'écrasai sous mon talon.

Mais c'est qu'il va vraiment finir par m'inquiéter ce con ! Une demi-heure plus tard, toujours pas d'Antoine. Je secoue la tête, le connaissant, il serait tout à fait capable de me faire poireauter une heure avant d'arriver, souriant et insouciant. Puis il me paiera une bonne bière pour se faire pardonner. A moins qu'il ne soit endormi... Bordel, il serait tout à fait capable de faire ça. Il avait beau avoir envie de sortir, Antoine était aussi épuisé que moi. Il suffirait qu'il se soit allongé deux minutes sur son lit après sa douche pour qu'il ne se réveille plus avant le lendemain. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi il ne me répond pas. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et rit nerveusement. J'hésite. Je rentre à l'hôtel maintenant ou pas. Ça serait drôle de le réveiller, je pourrais me foutre de sa gueule, comme toujours... Et ensuite prétexter qu'il est trop tard pour sortir et aller me coucher. Bonne idée tiens. Au pire, il me trainera jusqu'au bar de l'hôtel, et après deux verres, je monterais me coucher. Cette nouvelle résolution en tête, je fis demi-tour et commençai à marcher en direction de l'hôtel. Je tournai dans la rue adjacente à l'avenue, la tête un peu baissée, pour cacher mon visage aux passants et potentiels fans qui pourraient me reconnaître. J'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire des photos. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis alors une voix familière s'élever.

-Hé Mathieu ! Tu fous quoi ?

Je relève la tête d'un coup... Et vois Antoine de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Ben j'allais rentrer ! m'écriai-je, un peu mécontent. Mec, ça fait trois quarts d'heures que je t'attends, tu m'as même pas envoyé un message ! J'ai cru que tu dormais !

-Ouais désolé, je sais... commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné. Mais une fan m'a accostée et m'a parlé pendant une bonne demi-heure ! Et tu me connais, je suis trop gentil pour la couper...

-Ouais, bah en attendant, y'en a qui restent comme des cons tout seuls à t'attendre ! fis-je en croisant les bras, frissonnant dans la fraicheur du soir.

-Désolé, mon amour ! me répondit-il en se marrant. Attend bouge pas, je te rejoins tout de suite pour te réchauffer !

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. J'ai à peine eut le temps de voir Antoine s'élancer sur la route que j'entendis une voiture tourner à toute vitesse dans la ruelle. Je voulu crier à mon collègue de YouTube de s'écarter rapidement, mais avant même que le moindre son ne put sortir de ma gorge, Antoine se fit percuter par le véhicule, qui n'avait pas ralentis le moins du monde. J'hurlai de frayeur, le corps de mon ami vola sur quelques mètres et atterrit sur une place handicapée. La voiture continua sa course et sortit de la ruelle aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Je demeurai interdit quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire. Courir après le véhicule noter sa plaque, ou partir secourir Antoine ? Le temps semblait défiler trop vite, nous étions seuls dans la ruelle, personne ne pourrait courir à son chevet. J'ordonnai enfin à mes jambes de bouger, et allai au plus vite près de lui. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules le long de mes joues, je priais pour que ses blessures ne soient pas graves, même si j'avais vu du sang voler lors de la percussion, et s'étaler sur la chaussée. Il était étendu sur le sol bleu, le visage sur le côté. Il ne bougeait pas. Je sentis mon cœur rater des battements dans ma poitrine. Ses jambes faisaient des plis anormaux, je ne voyais pas son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

-Non...

Je vins près de lui, et m'agenouillait sur le sol. Mon premier réflexe fut de toucher son pouls, ce qui m'arracha un cri de soulagement, je le sentais palpiter –un peu trop faiblement à mon goût- sous mes doigts. Je le détaillai ensuite de la tête aux pieds, essayant de voir une quelconque blessure. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier de dégoût et de peur, du sang s'écoulait visiblement de son corps et teintais la chaussée de rouge. Je respirai plusieurs fois pour me calmer et empoignai mon téléphone. Tremblant, je composais le 15 sur mon pavé tactile. Une tonalité sourde se fit entendre.

-Merde ! T'es en Suisse crétin, c'est pas le 15 !

J'effaçai le numéro et retapais le 911. Tremblant de peur, terriblement inquiet pour la santé d'Antoine, je lui pris la main et la serrai de toute mes forces. Chaque tonalité dans mon oreille sonnait comme le glas pour mon ami, je serais les lèvres pour essayer de retenir mes larmes et être intelligible au téléphone. Lorsqu'enfin une voix me répondit, j'essayai de parler le mieux possible pour expliquer la situation. Je détaillai notre position du mieux que je pouvais, mais ma voix tremblait et je dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour dire le nom de la ruelle ou on était. Les larmes ruisselaient d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, ma vision se brouillait quelque peu, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. L'homme au téléphone essaya de me rassurer et promis qu'une ambulance arriverait bientôt sur place. Je le remerciai vaguement et raccrochai. Je tenais toujours la main d'Antoine dans la mienne, je regardais son visage à travers mes larmes. Doucement, à l'aide de ma main libre, je lui pris l'épaule et le secouait un peu pour tenter de le réveiller.

-Antoine... Antoine réveille-toi...

Ma voix tremblait, comme le reste de mon corps.

-Je t'en prie... Ouvre les yeux...

J'avais monté ma main sur son front pour lui bouger doucement la tête. Je t'en supplie Antoine... Je fermais les yeux pour faire tomber les larmes qui les emplissaient et reniflais bruyamment. Mes doigts enserraient les siens le plus fort possible, il n'allait pas...

-Hmm... Ma... thieu...?

Je relevais la tête d'un coup. Antoine avait entr'ouvert les yeux, et tentais difficilement de se relever.

- Chuuut... Chuuut... Doucement... lui murmurai-je avec difficulté, alors qu'une vague de soulagement m'envahissait.

Je mis une main dans son dos pour l'aider à se relever, bien que je remarquai immédiatement que ça semblait le vider de son sang encore plus vite.

- Ça... Tu te sens comment ?

- A ton avis enfoiré...

Je souris faiblement malgré mes larmes.

- Les secours arrivent Antoine... Je les ai appelés, ils seront là d'une seconde à l'autre... Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont te secourir, ils vont te soigner...

Ma mâchoire tremblait pendant que je parlai, je serrai mon ami contre moi pour essayer de le réchauffer et pour le rassurer. Mes larmes coulèrent plus abondamment, mes mains agrippaient les vêtements d'Antoine.

- T-tu devras aller à l'hôpital quelques jours... Je resterais avec toi si tu veux... O-on rentrera en France un peu plus tard, c-c'est pas grave...

-Mathieu...

Je sentis sa main froide et moite effleurer ma joue avant de retomber lourdement.

- Ne... Fais pas semblant... S'il te plait...

- Quoi, faire semblant ?

Je me forçai à sourire.

- Tu... Tu vas pas mourir... hein ?

Il me regarda tristement. Il semblait terriblement affaibli, du sang se répandait sur la place de parking, et son visage était pâle... Si pâle...

- Non... Je... t'interdis...

Accablé de tristesse, je me penchais sur lui et enfoui ma tête dans son cou. Mes larmes coulaient à flots, j'étais parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Antoine, je... Ne meurs pas... Je...

- Mathieu... me dit-il dans un murmure. Je... voudrais... que tu convie les fans à venir sur ma tombe... Avant d'être enterré en privé... Pour... qu'ils puissent... Me faire un dernier hommage...

- Arrête... Ne pars pas... Reste...

- Je suis désolé...

- Mais... Antoine je... je vais devenir quoi... ?

- Tu continueras à vivre... Tu feras ton deuil, comme tout le monde... Tu me feras... Un très bel hommage... J'en suis sûr...

- Non ! Je ne ferais pas mon deuil, je ne ferais pas d'hommage... Parce que... tu vas rester avec moi...

- Si... Tu le feras...

- Non... Antoine je... je ne pourrais... jamais... faire mon deuil si tu meurs...

- Tu y arriveras je te connais... Tu es assez fort pour...

- NON ! m'écriai-je en le coupant.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. J'entendais la faible respiration d'Antoine s'atténuer de plus en plus.

- Je... N'y arriverais pas Antoine...

- Pou... Pourquoi tu dis ça ...?

- Parce que... Parce que... je... Parce que je t'aime Antoine...

C'était sorti tout seul. Mais ça s'est imposé de lui-même dans mon esprit. Je m'en voulais presque de ne pas m'en être rendu compte avant, et je m'en voulais aussi d'avoir dit ça maintenant. C'était sans doute pas réciproque. Mais c'était la pure vérité. Peut-être un peu cliché, mais j'avais une irrépressible envie de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes, comme dans les films.

- Dé... Désolé d'avoir dit ça... Ce n'était peut-être pas forcément ce que tu avais envie d'entendre mais...

Je fus coupé par sa main me caressant la joue. Il me fit un micro sourire.

- M-Merci...

- Mer...ci ?

- Oui... Je... Mathieu, moi aussi je t'aime... Je comptais te l'annoncer ce soir de toute façon... Alors merci...

Je lui souris et lui caressa tendrement le front.

- Main...tenant... Je peux partir... tranquille...

- Hein ?

Je vis ses yeux commencer à se fermer. La panique me gagna rapidement, je le secouais pour qu'il reste éveillé.

- NON ! Antoine, tu vas pas partir... Me laisse pas ! Je t'en prie...

- Désolé... Mais maintenant je suis sûr que... Tu me feras un très bel hommage...

- Non Antoine...

Mes larmes tombaient sur son visage. Il caressa à nouveau mon visage, tout doucement, du bout des doigts.

- Je peux... Te demander... Une dernière chose ?

- Ça sera pas la dernière... Mais vas-y... je t'écoute...

- Je veux... Un sourire... Mathieu...

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Sourire... ? Antoine, t'es pas sérieux ? Comment veux-tu que... !

Il posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Chuuut... S'il... te plait... Je ne veux pas... Partir... avec un dernier souvenir de toi... En pleurs...

- M-mais...

-Mathieu... je t'en prie...

J'essayai de lui faire un mini sourire, ce qui semblait lui convenir, car il m'en fit un à son tour. Je rapprochai ma tête de la sienne et l'embrassai doucement sur le front. Sa main redescendit le long de ma joue, il semblait à bout de force.

- Reste avec moi... Antoine... ! Ne pars pas...

- Au revoir... Mathieu...

J'entendis une sirène résonner aux alentours. Les secours allaient arriver ! Je secouais mon désormais petit ami pour qu'il reste conscient.

-Antoine ! Antoine reste avec moi... ! Tu entends ? Les secours arrivent ! Antoine !

Sauf qu'il fermait les yeux de plus en plus. Il fit un dernier sourire et murmura :

- Je t'aime... Mathieu... Ne... M'oublie... Jamais...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... Mais reste, reste avec moi, ils arrivent, ils vont te sauver...

Je caressai sa joue de ma main tremblante. Il ferma les yeux définitivement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je réalisai avec horreur que je n'entendais plus sa respiration. Son torse ne se soulevait plus au rythme de son souffle saccadé, j'apposai alors deux doigts sur sa carotide. Mon cœur sembla rater un autre battement. Mes yeux s'ouvrir grands d'effarement. Je ne sentais rien.

- Non... Non Antoine... Non...

Je le secouai de toutes mes forces, la vue brouillée par les innombrables larmes qui remplissaient mes yeux. La sirène se rapprochait et un véhicule tourna dans la ruelle, je levais les yeux une seconde pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'ambulance.

- Antoine ! Antoine réveille-toi ! Les secours sont là ! Je t'en prie, reviens... Reviens !

L'ambulance se rapprochait, je leur fis un signe de la main et reposais délicatement Antoine sur le sol. Mes mains étaient toujours agrippées à sa veste.

- Antoine... Réveille-toi je t'en prie... Ne m'abandonne pas !

- Monsieur ! Il faut vous écarter de la victime !

Je vis un homme en blouse blanche à côté de moi me faire signe de m'éloigner pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Antoine. On me tira en arrière pour m'écarter, je me débattis de toutes mes forces.

- Non ! Laissez-moi auprès de lui ! Antoine !

- Monsieur, vous devez nous laisser s'occuper de lui !

On me tira en arrière et quelques médecins s'affairaient autour de moi, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je sentais leurs mains me palper pour vérifier que je n'avais aucune blessure, mais mes yeux étaient rivés sur Antoine. Le premier médecin qui s'était approché de lui était en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque. Je pinçais mes lèvres et baissait un peu la tête, puis la relevait au bout de quelques secondes. Un deuxième homme s'était joint au premier, armé d'un défibrillateur.

-Non... murmurai-je dans un excès de désespoir.

Les deux hommes se préparèrent et actionnèrent l'engin sur le torse de mon copain, qui se souleva brusquement sous le choc électrique. Je priais intérieurement un dieu quelconque de me rendre mon ami, mon petit ami... Mais vis bientôt avec horreur le défibrillateur s'actionner encore.

- Je t'en supplie... Antoine...

Son corps se cambra encore une fois sous le choc. Je me mordis les lèvres à sang, de stress et d'inquiétude intenses. Mais rien ne se produisit. Mes jambes me lâchèrent dès l'instant où je vis le regard du médecin se poser sur moi. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il était trop tard. Je voulu m'élancer en avant pour courir à son chevet, mais une poigne puissante me tira en arrière au niveau des épaules. Je me débattis comme un diable.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je veux... Le voir... Une dernière fois !

Mes larmes, qui s'étaient taries le temps que les secouristes s'occupaient de moi et qu'ils essayaient de sauver Antoine, se remirent immédiatement à couler.

- Antoine ! Antooooine ! l'appelai-je en vain.

J'essayais de me dérober à l'entrave de l'homme qui me tenait. L'homme que j'aimais était mort, ils allaient l'embarquer, le nettoyer ou que sais-je, et je ne le reverrai plus... Plus jamais...

- Je veux le voir une dernière fois... Je vous en supplie...

Je tendais mes bras vers lui, j'essayais d'imprimer son souvenir dans ma mémoire, regrettant à jamais de ne pas m'être rendu compte de mes sentiments plus tôt...

Pourquoi. Pourquoi ?

C'était un jour comme un autre bordel.

-Antoine ! Antoine !

Il aurait pas dû. Jamais, jamais Antoine n'aurait dû… Je me sentais terriblement coupable, si j'avais été avec lui, à cette heure, il ne serait pas...

-Mathieu !

Quelqu'un semblait m'appeler. Je ne savais pas qui. J'en avais rien à foutre. Il était mort. Antoine, mon petit ami, mon amant, ma moitié, ma vie. L'homme que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression, moi aussi d'être mort.

-Mathieu ! Mathieu !

* * *

_Me tuez pas. J'VOUS EN SUPPLIE ou vous aurez pas la suite. Mais je dis rien. Mais y'a une suite. (Coupez au bon moment, toujours couper au bon moment... 8D)_


	2. Another Day - Epilogue

_La suite, parce que vous me la demandiez ardemment ^^_

_J'ai pas fait de disclaimer, mais Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, ainsi que tous les autres YouTuber cités ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage !)._

* * *

Quelqu'un semblait m'appeler. Je ne savais pas qui. J'en avais rien à foutre. Il était mort. Antoine, mon petit ami, mon amant, ma moitié, ma vie. L'homme que j'aimais. J'avais l'impression, moi aussi d'être mort.

-Mathieu ! Mathieu !

Il me semblait connaître la voix qui m'appelait. Ou peut-être pas. Elle était couverte par les bruits qui m'entouraient, par les battements erratiques de mon coeur résonnant dans mes tempes, par ma propre respiration tremblante et saccadée. Et aussi par le désordre sans nom qui régnait dans mon cerveau. J'étais totalement perdu. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le corps désormais sans vie de mon amant. La personne qui me tenait m'avait lâché, je pus faire quelques pas vers Antoine, mais ne tenant plus, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Je me rattrapai sur mes deux mains, me retrouvant à quatre pattes sur le trottoir. Je sentais mes larmes tomber sur son sol, ma mâchoire tremblait. Je fermai fortement les yeux, colla mon front contre le sol et mis ma tête entre mes mains. Un hurlement rauque et empli de désespoir s'échappa de ma gorge et déchira la nuit. A nouveau, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je la dégageai et pris appui sur mes coudes, le regard rivé dans la direction d'Antoine. D'autres médecins avaient rejoint les premiers amenant une civière pour mon petit ami. Ils commencèrent à soulever Antoine et à le mettre dessus, préparant en même temps la couverture funèbre visant à cacher son son corps et ses blessures aux yeux des passants.

- NOOOOOOOON ! hurlai-je à nouveau pour les arrêter.

Je me mis à ramper vers eux, décidément trop affaibli pour réussir à me tenir sur mes jambes. Ils allaient m'éloigner à jamais de lui, je voulais le voir, le revoir une dernière fois, revoir son sourire avec lequel il est parti, lui prendre la main et sentir sa peau contre la mienne… Même si je savais que je voulais beaucoup plus… Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas m'être rendu compte plutôt que… De mes sentiments envers lui… Mes véritables sentiments… On aurait au moins pu profiter… Avant d'être séparés à tout jamais…

Trop accablé par ma peine et mes remords, je me stoppai dans ma course, les poings repliés sur le sol. Ma douleur était trop grande, et bientôt un autre de mes hurlements vint faire trembler l'air aux alentours.

- ANTOOOOOOINE !

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même. Mes poings frappèrent le sol, seule cette douleur physique me permettait de ne pas devenir totalement fou à ce moment là. La voix qui n'avais cessé de m'appeler se fit plus proche, je sentis les mêmes mains que tout à l'heure m'agripper les épaules et me secouer doucement.

- Mathieu ! Hé oh, calme toi !

Elle était si proche de moi, je put enfin essayer de trouver à qui elle appartenait.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Non… Impossible…

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur, mais au moment où j'allais me retourner pour voir le visage de celui qui m'appelait, je fus prit par un violent vertige qui me fit refermer mes paupières sous l'étrange sensation qui m'envahissait. Je les rouvris très vite, je voulais en avoir le coeur net, celui qui m'appelait é…

Le noir complet.

La respiration presque suffoquante, j'essayai de regarder à droite à gauche sans bouger, mais toujours le noir. J'eus un second vertige, plus assommant que le premier et gémit de douleur, je me tenais le crâne à deux mains. Lorsqu'il fut passé aussi, je semblait en meilleure forme, mon cerveau était moins embrumé. Je remarquai quelque chose d'anormal. Qu'est ce que je fait allongé sur le dos ?! Je poussai sur mes coudes, que faisais-je dans un lit ?! Complètement perdu, mes nerfs sur le point de lâcher, je ne put retenir un hurlement de frayeur insoutenable lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule s'abattre sans prévenir.

- MATHIEU ! Du calme, arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel !

Hein ? Attend… Quoi ? Cette voix…!

Je tournai la tête vers la provenance de la voix… et cru que j'allais à nouveau pousser un hurlement. Mais je me retint. Une tignasse folle, des yeux fatigués et bruns, dissimulés derrière de fines lunettes, une barbe parfaite…

- An… Antoine…?

Tant de question se bousculèrent dans ma tête. J'étais… Mort ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Où ? Antoine me détailla et rit doucement.

-Wo, du calme mec, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme…

- An… toine…

Je sentis des larmes remplir mes yeux. Ma vue se troubla, ma gorge se serra, je ne pouvais plus articuler un seul mot. Que c'était-il passé…?

- Ça va aller Mathieu ?

Je secouait la tête. Comment voulais-tu que ça aille ? Je venais de te voir mourir, et là… Là… J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Perdu… J'étais… Totalement perdu… Je sentis Antoine me prendre doucement par les épaules. J'enlevais mes mains de mon visage et le regardai, stupéfait. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. La gorge encore nouée par les événements, je réussi à chuchoter tout bas :

- Que… Qu'est ce… qu'il s'est… passé ?

Il leva un sourcil et rit à nouveau.

- Ça, c'est plutôt à toi de me l'dire mec !

Je le regardai sans comprendre. Il soupira légèrement et sourit.

- J'me suis levé cette nuit pour aller pisser, et quand j'ai voulu me recoucher, je t'ai entendu crier. Au début, j'ai rien fait, puis je me suis rendu compte que tu m'appelais, alors j'suis passé par la porte communicante entre nos deux chambres. Tu devais être en plein cauchemar, tu bougeais dans tout les sens et tu répétais mon nom, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais à chaque fois que je te touchais, tu te débattais furieusement…

- Un… Cauchemar..? répétai-je, incrédule.

J'arrondis les yeux de stupeur. Alors… Ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

- Ça… semblait si réel…

Je frissonnai en repensant à ce qui m'étais arrivé pendant ce rêve. A ce qui lui était arrivé. Je fermai les yeux et tentai de réfléchir. Quelques souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Le dernier verre avec Kriss… Puis la soirée à l'hôtel avec Alexis, David, Charlotte et Jérémy… Même si mon cerveau n'arrivait pas encore à faire la différence entre ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas, Antoine avait raison…

- Les rêves sont parfois mystérieux hein ? dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je le regardai à nouveau. Une vague de soulagement me traversa de part en part et je laissai libre court à mes larmes.

- Oh Mathieu ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Tu es vivant… Je failli me jeter sur lui et l'embrasser, mais je le retint au dernier moment. Un détail me sauta aux yeux avant que je commette l'irréparable. Puisque ça n'était qu'un rêve, Antoine ne m'aimait sans doute pas. Enfin, pas en amour. Mais mes sentiments, eux, étaient toujours présents. Emporté dans mon élan, je passais mes bras autour de lui et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Je le sentis hésiter quelques secondes, avant de refermer, lui aussi, ses bras autour de moi. Je rougis d'une telle proximité, mais je m'en foutais, il ne pouvais pas le voir. Je sanglotai bruyamment, je tentai de maîtriser ma respiration pour me calmer.

- Mathieu… De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Qu'est ce qui t'as mis dans cet état…? Je sais que c'est dur d'en parler, mais tu iras peut-être mieux après…

Sa voix douce et grave agit comme un calmant sur moi, j'inspirai et expirai plus doucement, et essuyai mes larmes.

- J'ai… j'ai rêvé que tu… Qu'une voiture t'avais percuté Antoine… Et… Et que tu étais…

Je fus coupé par mes sanglots, ce souvenir, ce rêve si douloureux refaisait surface tellement violemment qu'il m'étais impossible de parler. Sauf que mon ami compris très bien où je voulais en venir.

- Oh… Mais faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils…

- Mais… C'était si réel…

- Mathieu…

- Je tiens… Tellement à toi… Je n'ai pas supporté… Je...

Je me coupai brusquement, avec le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit. Je pinçai mes lèvres et fronçai les sourcils, toujours serré contre lui, appréhendant déjà le moment où il s'éloignerait et me demanderait la signification de cette phrase. Mais au lieu de ça, il resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

- Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Mathieu. me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Surpris, je me relevai et le regardai dans les yeux. Que… Que venait-il de dire ? Avant que mon cerveau ne put réaliser, il me prit par le menton et déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser rapide, frais, doux, aussi léger qu'une plume, mais terriblement agréable. J'en aurait bien voulu un deuxième, mais déjà il se détachait de moi et reculait sa tête.

- Aller, rendors-toi Mathieu, il faut dormir maintenant…

Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie. Alors qu'il se relevait, je le retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de retourner dans sa chambre.

- Quoi, tu veux que je dorme avec toi comme avec un petit enfant ? dit-il en rigolant.

- Nan, dégage ! répliquai-je du tac-au-tac.

Je le tirai quand même en arrière et le fit tomber sur le lit, et avant qu'il se relève, je posais ma tête sur son torse chaud. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même, bercé par le rythme de la respiration de mon amant. Antoine caressa doucement mes cheveux, je m'apprêtai à m'endormir.

- Bonne nuit Mathieu.

- Je… t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime...

FIN

* * *

_La fin est telle que je l'avais imaginée, ce n'est pas suite aux TRÈS NOMBREUSES demandes des lectrices qui m'ont demandé qu'Antoine reste en vie c: J'allais pas une deathfic tout de même ! (j'aurais pas pu, au tout début c'en était une et finalement j'me suis dit que non)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, lâchez une reviews pour me témoigner votre haine, votre joie ou que sais-je xD_

_A la revoyure sur une autre fiction sur le fandom :D_


End file.
